The Secret is Out
by inthesparklytardis
Summary: When Kirk and Spock finally get together, they manage to keep their relationship a secret for three months. But what happens when everyone finally starts to find out?
1. Chapter 1: Bones

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Bones was the first one to find out. It was an accident, really. They were just having a normal lunch conversation when it slipped out.

"Jim, I mean this in the nicest way possible but you look terrible."

"I didn't exactly get much sleep Bones. Spock kept me up most of the night."

Bones started to choke on his potatoes. Kirk pounded his back until he was alright. Once Bones regained his composure, he said in a straight voice, "Jim, please tell me you mean you were going over the plans for our next mission."

Jim, realising his slip-up flushed bright red and suddenly couldn't look his friend in the eye. All he managed was a weak, "Um..."

Bones groaned. "You and that pointy eared bastard are sleeping together? And you didn't think to tell me this? How long has this been going on?"

"Keep your damn voice down! I don't want the whole ship to know!" whispered Kirk. "And about three months, not that it's any of your damn business."

"Three months!" cried Bones. "And you never thought to tell me this?"

"We agreed not to tell anyone. It's not professional," mumbled Jim defensively.

"I'm supposed to be your best friend, Jim! Don't I get to be an exception?" Bones said.

"Well I guess it's your lucky day because my ass is so sore that I can't watch my mouth."

"Jim, do me a favour and never mention anything like that to me ever again."

"Wait, so you don't want to know about the time that we..." Jim started.

Bones slapped his hand over Jim's mouth, glared at him, and said "No."

When Bones released his hand, Jim was smirking.

"Oh this is gonna be fun," he said.


	2. Chapter 2: Nyota

Nyota found out about a week later, ironically because she was distracted by her thoughts. She had noticed that something was different with Spock. It almost seemed like he was happier. The Vulcan was excellent at hiding his feelings, but Nyota had learned from their time together how to perceive his emotions. There were subtle changes, ones that only she could see, (or so she thought) that spelled out what Spock was feeling.  
But this change was different. This change was new: a change she had never seen before. If she didn't know better, she would say Spock was... in love! She quickly dismissed the thought from her head. "This is Spock!" she thought. "He wouldn't love anyone." she thought a bit bitterly. As she was thinking, she was studying Spock, trying to decipher his demeanor. They might have broken up, but she still cared about him as a friend.

Spock stood up and Nyota's eyes tracked him. He passed by Kirk - and that's when it happened. Unseen to anyone but a careful observer like Nyota, an action occurred. An intimate action that Nyota only knew of because of her studies in foreign culture. Without so much as a glance to each other, Kirk and Spock's first two fingers had intentionally brushed together: a Vulcan kiss.

She gasped. She had been right. It was love. She watched as they interacted. They looked so... happy, just being in each other's presence. She wondered now how she could have missed it. She smiled; they obviously wanted to keep their relationship under wraps, so she would keep their secret... for now, at least.

**A/N: Wow, apparently I was really into using '…' today! Anyway, I was really excited about the response from the first chapter! (Especially considering it was written at 2am.) I'll be doing most of the bridge crew's reactions so expect more chapters in the (hopefully) near future.**

**I have a lot of ideas for stories and I don't know which one to work on first! I put a poll out on my page so if you would vote in it that would be fantastic! Remember that reviews help chapters come faster!**


	3. Chapter 3: Scotty

Scotty found out next... and wished he hadn't.

It had been a fairly normal day, that is until the Enterprise detected a bomb on a Federation planet and needed to beam someone down to manually diffuse it. That wouldn't normally be too difficult, but the bomb happened to be underwater and the planet extremely dangerous. Scotty heard Jim and Spock conversing as they entered the transport room.  
"Spock, you can't do this."  
"That is illogical. There is a 67% that I can."  
"Fine. At least let me go with you!"  
"Captain, you know as well as I that there is only room for one in the shuttle."  
"I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind because you might DIE Spock!"  
Spock softened slightly, "If it makes you feel better, statistically I am the most likely to survive."  
"You and your statistics," Jim said before wrapping his hands around Spock's neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. "Think of that as your motivation to come back." he said as he stepped away from the transporter.  
Scotty's jaw dropped. "Kirk and - Spock?!" he thought. "But Spock is Vulcan! I thought he didn't have any emotions!"  
"Beam him up, Scotty," said Jim.  
Scotty hit what he thought to be the right buttons, and hoped Spock didn't end up on Mars. He sighed in relief when Spock ended up on the correct shuttle and planet.  
"So you and him...?" he said, addressing Jim.  
"Yeah," said Jim, a stupid smile coming over his face. He suddenly became serious. "Don't tell anyone. Only Bones and Uhura know."  
"You got it captain." replied Scotty. He thought of Jim and Spock's kiss again. "I'm gonna need a bottle of whiskey to process this," he mumbled.

**A/N: I've been really happy with the response this story has gotten! I tried to write this chapter quickly and I think it came out pretty okay! I'm not quite sure who to do next (I'm thinking either Sulu or Chekov) but feel free to give me suggestions. Again, if you could vote in my poll, that would be great! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Chekov

About a week later, Pavel Chekov was scarred for life.

Chekov had been looking for the captain. He needed to tell him that  
they were unable to warp. He tried Kirk's communicator, but received  
no response. He became slightly worried, so he decided to go find the  
captain himself. Using the computer, he was able to determine that the  
captain was in his quarters. He rushed there and buzzed the door.  
There was no response. He tried again and with no result. Chekov's  
worry increased; images of a bloodied and battered Kirk entered his  
mind. He decided that he had to save the captain. He hacked into the  
system in 4.84 seconds; he wasn't called a genius for nothing! He  
entered the quarters cautiously, unsure of what he would find.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jim and Spock were in Jim's quarters, their weekly chess games long  
abandoned. They were engaged a different game: a battle of tongues.  
Spock threaded his hands in Jim's hair as Jim started to slip a hand  
down Spock's pants. They were completely oblivious to anything else.  
That is, until a familiar Ensign made his presence known.

"Keptain..." Chekov's voice died and his eyes widened as he saw Jim  
and Spock tangled together. Jim and Spock quickly jumped apart.  
"Chekov!" said Jim as he tried to flatten his hair in an attempt to  
look like he hadn't just been making out with his first officer.  
Needless to say, it wasn't going well. Although, the bites on his neck  
probably weren't helping much either. "What do you need?" Jim  
continued in a slightly strained voice.  
"Oh um I just wanted to let you know zat we are unable to warp,  
there's something wrong with ze power but it will be fixed soon."  
"Thank you, Chekov," Jim said and nodded; a clear sign of dismissal.  
Chekov hesitated for a moment before saying, "I'm really sorry about  
interrupting you Keptain it's just you weren't answering and I thought  
zat maybe something had happened to you..."  
Jim held up a hand to stop Chekov's rambling. "It's fine, just don't  
tell anyone about this."  
"Of course Keptain," said Chekov before hurrying out of the room.  
"We'll I'm pretty sure we scarred him for life," said Jim, chuckling.  
"I do not understand," said Spock. "How have we scarred the ensign if  
we inflicted no wounds on him?"  
"Oh, nevermind Spock. Now, where were we?"  
Spock, catching on quickly, replied, "You may have to jog my memory, Captain."  
Jim smirked and pulled Spock in for a deep kiss.

Chekov walked onto the bridge and sat in his chair. No matter how hard  
he tried, he couldn't erase the image of his captain and first officer  
together from his mind. He was pretty sure that he would be scarred  
for life.  
"Pavel, are you alright?" said Sulu to his friend. "You look like  
you've seen a ghost."  
"Oh no," replied Chekov, with a horrified look on his face, "it was much worse."

**A/N: I'm sorry that I took so long to put out this chapter! I really hope I got at least close on Chekov's accent. I think I'm going to do Sulu next and that'll be the last chapter. I'm thinking about writing another story as kind of a companion to this. It would be about all the things Kirk (and maybe Spock, too) had to do to keep the relationship a secret. So if you could tell me what you think about that, it would be very much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sulu

Sulu was ecstatic. He had _finally_ found someone that would fence with him. Admittedly, as the ensign had never fenced before, she would be probably be terrible. But Sulu was adamant that he would make her a pro in no time. He was headed to the gym a half hour earlier than they had agreed to meet. He needed time to warm up alone.

As he approached the gym, he heard signs of fighting. He rushed into the room, ready to break up a quarrel. What he walked in on was no quarrel. It was his captain and first officer sparring together. Neither had noticed that they were now being watched; they were too engaged in their match. It was no wonder. The two were a perfect pair. They fought together beautifully. Their techniques fit together like two puzzle pieces. Sulu half expected the outcome to be a draw - even if he wasn't sure that could actually happen in sparring. But a minute later, Kirk was victorious, as he had Spock pinned underneath him. He then promptly captured his first officer's lips in a kiss.

Sulu's jaw dropped. Kirk and Spock? He had a feeling that he would never, in a thousand years, get used to this.

Spock pushed away from Kirk lightly and said, "Captain." They stood, Kirk's back to Sulu.

"Are you still calling me Captain in private, Spock?" Kirk said. Spock pointed at Sulu. Kirk said as he was turning around, "We're sleeping togeth..." he trailed off as he saw Sulu.

"Sulu." Kirk looked back at Spock and then to Sulu. "You saw pretty much all of that didn't you."

"Um, yes sir."

Kirk sighed, "Just - don't tell anyone."

Sulu nodded, "Yes sir." He said tentatively, "Can I ask, who else knows?"

Kirk raised his eyebrows and said, "How do you know that anyone else knows?"

"You just seem like you've been through this all before," Sulu explained.

"Ah. Scotty, Bones, and Chekov know."

"Captain," Spock intervened. "We should leave now if we wish to arrive to the meeting on time."

"Of course," Kirk said as the pair made their way to the exit. "Not a word Sulu,"

Later, on the bridge, Sulu made sure no one was listening before leaning towards Chekov and whispering, "So, I found out that Kirk an Spock are dating today." Noticing the greenish tint that had come over his friend's face, Sulu asked, "Are you okay Pavel?"

"I'm just remembering how I found out."

"Was it really that bad?"

"You have no idea."

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! It's definitely not one of my favourites. I apologise for how long it took me to update, but it took me a long to figure out what I wanted to write! This is NOT the last chapter. I'll be posting one more chapter about how everyone finds out. I already have something planned, so it should be a shorter wait. However, I until then, I would love to hear your theories on how everyone finds out in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6: Everyone

The enemy ship lay before the Enterprise: scattered and annihilated. The threat was gone. But they now possibly had an even bigger problem: they had no energy to warp. They, of course, had reserve energy, but it was a little locked up. Literally. In addition, the creators of the Enterprise decided to make the locks opened by a key. And for some reason, the key was light years away on Earth.

The crew on the bridge had spent the last fifteen minutes arguing over how to obtain power without blowing up the ship.

"We could try harvesting energy from the core," suggested Sulu.

"We cannae take out the core! We'll go up in flames in seconds!" protested Scotty.

"Captain," interjected Spock. "Might I suggest that we reroute the power blasters to the mainframe and reverse the polarity?"

Jim looked at Spock in awe for a few seconds, before saying, "Spock, you're a genius!" and taking the Vulcan's face in his hands and kissing him on the lips.

The crew had never been so laser-focused on their captain. When Jim let go, the crew's reactions were vast and varied: some were ecstatic, some were heartbroken, and some were simply shocked. Spock himself was blushing green.

"Did I do something wrong?" said a smirking Jim, addressing the crew.

"Captain, I do not believe that was the most logical way of informing the crew of our romantic involvement."

"Oh Spock," said a laughing Jim, "when have I ever done things the most logical way?"

**A/N: So this is it: the final chapter! I didn't think I would be this sad about it, but I am happy because this is the first story that I've ever finished. I'll probably eventually write a companion story to this like I talked about. However, I don't think it will be very soon because I want to focus on some other stories first. While you're waiting, you should read my new Bones/OC story, The Lion and the Knight. Anyway, thank you for being wonderful** **readers!**


End file.
